Cursed Neko
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: After someone he cheated out of money gets revenge on Allen, he runs into the one person he never thought would care for him, Kanda Yuu. An updated version of Accidental Neko.
1. Chapter 1

**As I mentioned... a little something to say THANK YOU GUYS ^^ for 400 favorites ^^ This time, a different take of Accidental Neko. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Black clouds unleashed their fury upon the streets beneath them, the water splashing up from the dirt-strewn streets and covered the boots of the unlucky passer-byers caught in the storm, their ears too filled with the sound of pattering rain to notice the quiet yowling of a dirty white kitten.<p>

The tiny cat sat in the overturned cardboard box, the garbage can next to him creating loud sounds as the rain pattered off it and reeking foul odors that wafted to his sensitive nose. Wrapping his tail tighter around his lithe body, careful to avoid the pain in his leg while the white ears drooped miserably as the animal tried to call to a passer-byer for a moniker of sympathy.

_This sucks, _the tiny cat thought miserably, _I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I'm wet… I just wanna go back to normal!_

Another meow passed his lips as he cried out for someone to throw him a morsel, his body shivering as he tried to adapt to the fur over his slim body and the tail that he now curled around himself, his memories torturing him with his regrets.

"Oi! Moyashi!"

White hair turned to look at the elder towering over him, his own silver eyes glaring as the cobalt ones did.

"What do you want, _Ba_Kanda!"

"I'm just wondering why Cross has you telling everyone you've got a _trip _planned when you're only heading into the red light district."

"You ever been there?" the younger asked as he stuffed his clothes into his duffle, "it _is _a trip!"

"You'll be safe, won't you Allen buddy?" the redhead asked with a goofy grin on his face, his body lounged back in the long couch.

"Nothing's happened to me yet Lavi," Allen grinned as he shoved his duffle to the front hall, his sleeping bag following suit.

"_Yet_," Kanda muttered, Allen feeling the vein in his forehead twitch.

"Aw Yuu~" Lavi crooned, "ya see Allen, he _does _care about you!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the other roared, "why would Igive a damn about a wimpy little beansprout anyway!"

"Feeling's mutual," the younger grumbled, "who'd care about _you_! You never care about anything but yourself!"

"I am _not _selfish!" Kanda snapped, "and at least I'm not the idiot who's bringing a sleeping bag to a hotel!"

"You ever been in those rooms?! I wouldn't trust the mattress even if they _burned _it!"

"Then don't stay there!" the elder told him smartly, the silver eyes boring holes in the side of his head.

"Gee, _why_ didn't _I _think of that!?" Allen retorted smartly, his hand on the doorknob, "right, bye Lavi! Piss off Kanda!"

Any retort was silenced by the slamming door, the white hair stomping down the path in a huff of fury.

This was nothing new, him running off to a seedy bar in the red light district to gamble the week away. Thanks to summer days, he now had the time to do so without the fear of missing school. As expected, his friends were against it, though none were as vocal or as vehement as the fearsome Kanda Yuu was. He constantly expressed his distain and disgust at the younger's 'profession', among other things.

If it wasn't his height, it was his scars, or his hair or his grades or _something _that Kanda found lower than him and sought to degrade Allen; each insult Allen fought back with equal anger and frustration.

The pale lips curled downward slightly, his shoulders sagging slightly.

The worst part of the insults and attacks from the elder weren't that they came almost on a daily basis since their youth, but that Allen, despite the hatred and anger directed at him, had felt his passion develop something stronger in him.

Kanda was always strong, stubborn, and skilled. His tongue was known to be as sharp as his sword, and Allen had been on the brunt end of both of them from time to time. By all accounts, after the fights they had had, the abuse both physically and verbally they had inflicted on each other, Allen should hate the elder.

And yet…

After every encounter, the two would be found in close proximity to the other. No matter how much Kanda stated he hated the other's face and company, he was constantly in it. And no often how much Allen expressed his anger, he would sit by the elder when they had a moment's peace.

His bag thumped as it was shoved into the car's trunk, his movements hastened by Cross' yelling, his minds still concerned with the idea that he might actually be in love with Kanda Yuu.

The thoughts consumed him night and day, even as he managed to slip his cards from his sleeve to his fingers, his face unreadable as he held up his cards, the backs facing the woman across from him, her face heavily made-up and her body squeezed into something that should've only been worn by someone half her age.

"Royal Straight Flush!" the boy announced proudly, a collective groan emitting from half the crowd while the other half cheered, Allen distinctly hearing Cross' cheering as he grabbed his money. _"Don't bet on me_!" Allen hissed quietly, his silver eyes flickering to the elder and away from the woman who looked ready to burst a vein in her head as her losses piled around her.

"You _cheat_!" the woman shrieked, her red-painted nail thrust towards him, "you filthy _cheat_!"

"Shut up and give me his wins!" Cross interrupted, his body leaning over Allen's head as he gestured for the money.

"I owe him nothing! You cheated me!" the woman screeched, "you little _rat_!"

"You've got no proof!" Cross surprisingly jumped to Allen's defence, though it might've had something to do with their affiliation and the fact that the younger was winning money for him, "and what 'cha gonna do about it, ya harpie!?"

She seemed to grow even more angered at the words, her body trembling in fury.

"I won't pay," the woman told him defiantly, "and _you_," her finger pointed to Allen, "you _better _give _me _back _my _money or you'll regret it!"

"You've got nothing left!" the redhead goaded her, "pay up and move on for the next sucker!"

Allen watched as she tried to make a scene, here body pulled away while other clamoured for her seat hoping to be the next to try and win the large stack of money Allen was accumulating.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Perhaps it was the constant threats from the elder, Cross, or a mixture of the two, but the screeching woman had little to no effect on him, his mind shaking loose of the thoughts as he focused on the incoming man.

The night went smoother as he found Cross' debts dwindle more and more, his week looking brighter as he hoped that he might be able to afford a decent dinner for the night. That was, until he looked around at Cross.

"OI!" Allen snapped, his hand reaching to grab the front of the elder's shirt, "I'm over here winning this money for you! The _least _you could do is be _grateful_!"

"I am!" the man snapped, his arm slung around a blonde bombshell, "she's just appreciating it too!"

"HEY-"

"Get back here and play, _boy_!" his opponent shouted, Allen groaning as he turned to glance back at him.

"Give me a minute!" he smiled weakly, his glare returned to full force at his Guardian, "do _not _spend any more money, _got it_!?"

"Oh ho," Cross ginned maliciously, "well aren't _you _being a big man," this time, it was Cross that leaned over the younger, "what are you gonna do, big man?"

"J-J-Just stop spending money till I've got it, okay?" Allen faltered slightly, the elder standing with a huff.

"Then hurry up and win it," his guardian grumbled, "we can't be kept waiting, _boy_."

Sighing in exasperation, Allen returned to his table, his mouth swallowing a large swig of his drink before he sought to continue with his winning spree.

At least, that was the plan, until he felt quite peculiar.

It was no more than half an hour when his stomach felt queasy. Sweat began to drip from his forehead and down his back, his opponents becoming eager as they thought it meant his fault was showing.

Excusing himself and his arm around the middle of his stomach, Allen all but ran towards the back of the club, his hand to the brick wall as he prepared to retch. Knees splashing in the puddle, the young man whimpered slightly, his head feeling as though Kanda's katana had cleaved it.

"Ow…"

The cold water did nothing to soothe his inexplicable pain, his face smeared with dirt and grime as he landed hard, his body curling in on itself as he twitched in agony.

"A-aa-AAGH!"

His scream pierced the quiet streets, his body thrashing and feeling as though his muscles and bones were tortured beyond their physical limits. Though the pain became dulling and less noticeable, his body still shivered in the aftermath, no matter how quickly the pain receded.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CHEATING ME!"

The scream was triumphant, the pair of heels accompanying it oddly familiar. Flashing his silver eyes open, the head weakly glanced up to the woman, her yellow grin triumphant and her hand reaching to grab him, not that she hand the strength to pick him up…

At least, she shouldn't have.

His shock was almost too much for him as he was hoisted into the air, his eyes meeting the elder woman's, her smirk contorting into a disgusting fury.

"You're supposed to be a _rat_!" she screamed her hand shaking the younger by the scruff of his neck, the vibrations sent through his slim build and long tail.

TAIL!?

The fear had resurgence as he looked towards his legs, now very slender and covered in white fur, a pristine white tail hanging between his legs attached to his slim body, also covered in a beautiful white coat. Though he had no mirror or reflection to look upon, Allen seemed to know intrinsically that he had the ears to go with the body, his whiskers twitching along with his ears as the keenness of his nose became apparent.

"Told you not to mess with me!" the woman goaded, seemingly satisfied despite her error, "surprised, _kitty_?"

Allen now looked up at her, his body involuntarily curling into itself, his tail to his stomach and his ears flat against his head.

"Oh well," she sighed, "no matter, you look better like this," her hands adjusted to clutch the cat, "I'd rather walk around with a cat anyhow-OW!"

Finally, after too long in his shock, the young man, now a kitten, began to fight back. Instinctively, his claws flicked out and sunk into her wrinkled skin, the fur on the back of his neck standing up as he hissed vehemently, his fangs reaching to chomp into the flesh of her hand.

"Stupid-BRAT!"

It was with surprising effort that she managed to shake off the cat, her hand throwing him as far as she could which, unfortunately for the cat, was a brick wall at the other end of the alleyway where he hit, hard.

The boxes beneath him crumpled and rattled as he slid to the cement, his side slamming into the ground. Winded and dizzy, the animal lay in pain, his body trying to get a handle on how it functioned, especially when he was in pain.

"You can stay out here and DIE!" she shrieked, Allen pulling his weary body to see her shove his clothes into the garbage can before she stomped away like a child.

For two days Allen was left to the elements, the force at which he landed and she had thrown him had resulted in what he thought was a bruised ribcage, his body wincing every time he moved. Desperately, the creature searched through the streets as he tried to get to Cross, all attempts thwarted by people screaming and trying to shoo him away, often with a swift kick. Much to Allen's dismay, he just wanted this torture to end.

Ears flattened against the pattering rain as it seemed to increase above him, the cardboard box above him seeming to cave in on him, the dark stain increasing before it dripped. A drop touched his nose, his body shaking as he sneezed before he yowled loudly, his four paws running from the torrent of water that poured down around him as the box disintegrated.

Shivering madly, Allen searched for his next shelter, the approaching footsteps worrying him as he recalled the swift kicks sent his way when he went to the milling people.

"Hey there," a voice called softly, the rain bouncing off the umbrella above his head, "come here."

Wincing in pain, the small cat pulled his slim body from underneath the dumpster, his eyes widening at the sight of the stubborn and arrogant Kanda Yuu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem... so... how'd you like it? Too rushed? Lemme know, reviews please!<strong>

**And d**on't worry, other updates are coming, but computer anxiety is not fun but should have an answer by today... hopefully...****


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates ^^ **

****I'm sorry about the slow-going, but life and life and... life...****

**Yeah... Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Cobalt orbs flickered to look up the torrential rain falling around him, the drops bouncing off his umbrella with vigour. His jaw tightened in disgust and frustration, despising the seedier locations of Allen's work, if it could be called such a thing.<p>

After Allen hadn't responded in two days, Lavi and Lenalee vocalized their worry while Kanda internalized his, his patience reaching an end and he silently slipped out to check up on the idiot. His journey was evidently in vain however when he met nothing but an angry Cross and several drunk men and woman. A few of them, thankfully, decided to show him where the young man was staying, the receptionists admitting they hadn't seen him in a few days, though they couldn't remember the exact day.

Now, here he stood, checking the window where Allen was said to be staying, looking for a glimmer of light or a quick shadow to flicker by the windows; any indication that the young man was alive would be helpful.

That was their true fear, that the stupid moyashi would cross paths with the wrong man and wind up the next body on a slab in the morgue.

"Che."

Turning back to his car, Kanda figured he'd have heard something about an unknown young man showing up dead in the district.

His feet splashed along the puddles, his eyes raising to look up to the sky, his shoulders sagging as he sighed deeply. Kanda would never admit to anyone, not even to himself, but his feelings towards the young man were conflicted at best. The elder found that while they consistently fought and argued, there was something more there, something unexplainable. It was that unexplainable emotion that had him anxious whenever Allen ventured to his "job", that made him irritable whenever the younger never responded to him, and that made his company warming.

The strong body jerked at the sight of a white dart bolting from a collapsed cardboard box to a large dumpster outside a strip club. Curious, Kanda moved slowly towards the shelter the animal had taken cover under.

His cobalt eyes widened at the sight of a small and dirty white kitten huddled desperately for warmth, its eyes squeezed tight and the tail wrapped tightly around its shivering body, the ears flattened against the tiny white scalp.

"Hey there," the young man found himself speaking softly to the small creature so as not to startle it, "come here."

The silver eyes were bright and worrisome as they flickered up to him, the animal appearing stunned at the mere sight of him, which came to no surprise. Kanda figured, the animal being covered in filth and crouching as though it was wounded, the creature was a stray, and most likely fearful of humans. He had no way of knowing that the animal was the young man he had been searching for and that the shock was caused by him and him alone.

Allen was stunned at the sight of the dangerous and arrogant Kanda Yuu getting on his knees for a simple, filthy feline. To increase his shock, the elder's voice was, if at all possible for Kanda, soft and kind.

Since his transformation, he had been hoping, waiting, for someone to help him. Now, that someone had, Allen could do nothing but stare. The kitten managed to fold his body underneath the green dumpster, his ears flat against his head while his wide silver eyes stared out at the alleyway, his shivering form curling in on itself.

"What's wrong?" the young man asked as his boots came into view, the feet adjusting to allow the person to kneel on the ground, the long hair miraculously over his back as cobalt eyes peered curiously underneath the dumpster.

It was no longer the cold that kept Allen rooted in place, the shock of seeing the stubborn elder on his knees for a cat he never knew was nearly too much for the kitten to take. Eyes wide and tail curled around it's body, the poor animal seemed utterly terrified of everything around him despite Kanda's best efforts to comfort the animal.

"Come here," Kanda tried in a voice unbefitting of him, soft clicks made with his tongue and his teeth almost enticing as he tried to slip his hand underneath to touch the now retreating cat, "I'm not gonna hurt you," the elder pressed on softly, "I promise."

Still Allen refused to move towards him, his shivering body shuffling slowly away.

"You must be hungry," the Japanese surprised the kitten, his umbrella adjusted so that his hands could rummage through his bag, his hand pulling out a half-eaten roll, his fingers breaking off a piece of the soft bread before it was extended to the cat, "here you go,"

Allen felt his mouth salivate at the sight of the first morsel of food he'd had in two days, his hunger betraying him as he extended his neck and tongue for the piece, the rich flavour dancing on his taste buds. Closing his eyes as he chewed, the younger forgot to be surprised when the hand retreated only to return with a second chunk that was devoured about as swiftly as the first.

Bravery entered the kitten as he slowly approached the elder, the fingers still handing pieces of bread all along the way before his ears managed to flick out from beneath the dumpster. His silver eyes looked up at Kanda while the Japanese straightened up slightly, his body still kneeling while his hand held the remnant of the roll.

"There we go," Kanda uncharacteristically smiled, "you must be starving."

The kitten mewed as he gobbled up another broken piece of roll, curious when he saw Kanda rummage in his bag only to bring out a woollen white scarf, the paws touching his knee as he sniffed out of curiosity.

"Here," the elder murmured as he gently picked up the cat, the animal wrapped tenderly the fabric almost like a babe, the silver eyes looking at Kanda's face the entire way before he was tucked into the crook of the other's arm, the remains of the bread passed to him. "Alright," Kanda murmured, his middle finger running over the tiny skull, "better?"

Allen said nothing as he hummed while he chewed, his paws slipping out to hold it in place while he gnawed at the bread, the first meal in what felt like forever.

A small smile dared to tug at his lips, admiring the innocent kitten and how happy it was munching on the food. His thumb ran over the fur, almost shocked to see it was white; the animal would most likely need a bath…

The long hair shook; Kanda couldn't take him home, he knew next to nothing about pets, let alone cats and besides, they were aloof, liable to run away once they had what they wanted.

"Sorry," the elder murmured, his arms lowering to put the animal back to the ground, the eyes looking up at him in confusion, "I have to get going home."

He felt slightly guilty from the look the animal gave him, but a cat looking the way he did must surely have an owner, someone who cared deeply for him and was missing him terribly.

"_MROW!?_"

Much to his surprise, Kanda found the animal leaping to tug at his pant leg and run over his shoe, the creature appearing to want to stop him for whatever reason Kanda couldn't see.

"No no," the elder told him, "stay here, go back home."

"Mrow!" the animal protested, hopping with his ears pressed against his skull and his eyes hopeful, if a cat could even look hopeful.

Though the answer to his predicament was probably back with the old lady that did this to him, Allen knew that his chances would be better if he was cared for by another, even if that other was Yuu Kanda.

"I can't take you back," Kanda found himself reasoning with the small animal, "I won't be able to care for you."

"Nyaa…"

Allen felt pitiful as he begged to be cared for, to be taken away from the grime-filed streets and away from the woman who, if ever found him, may kill him in his cursed form. His paws soiled the front of the black pants that were not already spotted with mud and grime.

"What do you want?" Kanda pressed, kneeling once more to the animal, "my place isn't ready for a cat… _I'm _not ready-"

"_MROW!"_

"You're as pushy as moyashi," the elder grumbled, grinning as he looked the animal over, the scar over its left eye and the injury on its left paw, "and you kind of look like him too."

Save for the pattering of rain, the two were silent, the long tail swishing around the body and the large eyes hopefully pleading with the elder. Though he'd never admit it, Kanda felt the sadness of the creature tug at his heartstrings.

"No. You've probably got an owner. Go home," the long finger pointed to the alleyway that was overlooked by dingy apartments, the cat refusing to move save for the falling ears. "Come on…"

Allen watched as he sighed deeply, the small bud of hope he had blooming in his chest withering before it could grow any further.

"Mrow…"

The animal was now entirely dejected, everything drooping, the sight almost pitiful in Kanda's eyes. However, despite its appearance, it still tried desperately for what Kanda couldn't tell.

Figuring what would be best was to walk away, the boots moved around the white animal, the cat perking up at the sound of the splashing puddles.

"Nyaa!"

Kanda did his best not to look back as the animal chased after him, the cat stumbling around his legs in desperation.

"I told you-"

"NYAA!"

The elder stumbled back after realizing he had accidentally stepped on the animal's tail, the creature limping away while still looking up at him, pleading with him despite the pain he caused it.

"Alright!" Kanda finally caved, his shoulders sagging as he lowered to pick up the tiny white animal.

Shock was what overtook Allen's body, the mere fact that Kanda Yuu had given in to his demands enough to make him still. Rewrapped in the now dirtied scarf, the kitten was held to Kanda's chest, the elder moving towards the black car that was thankfully on all four wheels.

Warmth filled the vehicle quickly, Allen feeling the chill in his bones vanish as the scarf was coiled around his weary body, the vent from the car washing over his body. They remained still while the elder did something on his phone, the cat's curiosity nagging at him until they took off, their destination the animal shelter in the opposite direction of their homes.

Allen's heart plummeted at the sight, his stupidity enough to make him want to smack his head. Of course Kanda wanted to take him to an animal shelter, the elder thought he had an owner and, despite his arrogance, Kanda had his honour worthy of a samurai, and the temper to go with it.

"Stay here."

The door slammed shut behind the elder, the cat looking dejected at he saw him disappear from his vantage point. Desperate, Allen leapt to the dashboard, his body slipping until he found purchase with the ridges of the CD player. Scrambling, the cat strained his eyes looking through the water covered window, only just able to make out a figure standing by the door.

His heart leapt for a moment as Kanda, evidently disgruntled, rifled through the bag he had brought with him, his actions indicating he was scribbling something to be shoved into the door before he returned to the car, his umbrella tossed to the floor of the seat beside him.

"Figures they'd be closed on a weekend," Kanda muttered as he brushed off the droplets of water off his jacket, his eyes finally noticing the cat on his dashboard, "and get down from there!"

Meowing in response, the long fingers hooked around the animal's belly, Allen lifted back to the scarf on the passenger seat beside Kanda.

"It looks like I've got you for the weekend," the elder murmured, his finger running through the animal's scalp, the silver eyes closing at the feeling, "so you better behave!"

Curling up into a ball, Allen allowed himself the feeling of safety in the comfort and warmth in the car, figuring he would be protected for two days with Kanda; two days to figure out his predicament.

The two stayed in the car for a moment longer, his breath leaving him in a sigh, evidently set to be a pattern with him. His cobalt eyes looked over the sleepy animal, his scarf wrapped carefully around its body and pulled over top of the thin back. It purred unconsciously under his fingers, Kanda feeling a soft smile slipping onto his lips, half of him wanting to go back to the shelter and tear up the letter he left and keep the little animal for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... Lemme know what you think! Reviews please ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So my exams are over... AND I PASSED MY REQUIRED COURSES! So, to thank you all for patience... MASSIVE MAY UPDATES!**

**I hope you guys like it and that it's worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Never, in all his years, would Allen have suspected of Kanda Yuu having a heart. He especially wouldn't have thought that the elder would have hid the animal in his coat as he snuck the creature in, away from prying eyes, though it may have had more to do with whatever his apartment's policy on pets was.<p>

His body was pulled from within the coat, his body still held in the large hands as the door shut behind Kanda. Turning to look up, he saw the elder look towards the hall, perhaps worried that someone had seen him or the cat.

"Alright, I'm asking you not to make a sound," the elder told the cat, "my landlord wasn't specific about pets but I'd rather not have to deal with it, period."

Mewing quietly, Allen's body was lowered to the floor, his toes extending as best they could until he touched the carpet, his body lowering as he looked up to the elder, Kanda looking at the dirt in his hand left by the cat fur.

"You are not dirtying my carpet," Kanda muttered, returning to retrieve the cat from the floor once more, Allen grumbling in protest.

Resting on the other's shoulder, the younger turned his head to see Kanda shrug off his coat before moving over to the kitchen, a plastic bowl grabbed with the free hand.

"First things first," the elder told him, "you need a bath."

Allen looked wearily as the bowl was placed on the floor, the water in it steaming though cool enough Kanda could stick his hand in it. Kneeling on the ground, the elder gently lowered the kitten to the water, waiting for the animal to launch into a frenzy.

Gingerly, Allen lowered once of his paws to test the water, his chilled body warming almost instantaneously by the warm water. It then surprised as the kitten purred while its body slid into the water, its chin resting on the lip of the bowl as it seemed to sigh in contentment.

"You're a weird cat, you know that," Kanda chuckled lightly as he picked up a bar of soap, his hands lathering before they slipped around his new pet, the fingers gently rubbing and massaging the cat, the purring only increasing at the feeling.

Allen's head lolled on the rim of the bowl, his silver eyes closed in bliss as he revelled in the fingers and the warmth of the water, his muscles relaxing in the heat. After days of cold weather, rain, dirt, and who knew what else, a warm bath was the best thing for him; coupled with the massage the skilled fingers were giving him sent him to heaven.

"Most cats are supposed to hate water," Kanda muttered to himself as his fingers rubbing the white belly, "guess my skin is thankful, though this does seem to prove the weird just revolves around me."

The younger ignored the last few muttered words, revelling in the warmth and comfort he hadn't felt in days; he'd have to remember to thank Kanda when he was back to normal.

Normal…

His ears perked up at the thought, his heart freezing. He didn't want to be this way, even if it did mean this treatment.

"Guess you're done."

Allen instinctively froze at the words, the hands no longer rubbing him but lifting him out of the warmth and towards the other.

"No, come here," the elder ordered, pulling the resisting animal from the water, only to wrap it in a fluffy white blanket, the animal pressed to his chest as the cloth rubbed over the tiny head and body, the purring resuming

"Who knew under all that filth you were a white cat," Kanda grinned as the towel rubbed over the pristine fur, Allen only mewling in agreement, his paw pressing on the elder's chest while he reached his head up for a gentle scratch.

His matted hair was now in tuffs, Allen shaking off what water wasn't taken off by the towel. Finally, he was placed on the floor, allowed to walk where he pleased in Kanda's apartment, something he didn't get to do even as a human.

"Now don't make a sound," the elder repeated sternly, "I don't want to get my ass thrown out of here."

Mewling in assurance, Allen began to explore the apartment, it actually bigger than he originally thought. He had found that, since being a cat, his sense of smell was heightened, and around Kanda's apartment was no exception.

He had always smelt an odd, musky scent clinging around the elder mixed with soba and perhaps mint, and now he found it wafting around the place, emanating strongly from him bedroom. Tentatively, the kitten approached the door, his nose wiggling it open.

Only once had any of them ever entered Kanda's room, and Lavi was very lucky that his rabbit rump had been skinned alive. Kanda was a very private person and, if the kitten's identity was known, well, he wouldn't even be in the apartment in the first place.

White ears twitched at the sound of Kanda answering the phone, him distracted by something more than just the pots and pans rattling. Slowly, the kitten crawled into the bedroom, his wide silver eyes looking around what was forbidden to all but Kanda.

The room was quite basic, simple dark blue walls and furniture with a double bed, just as dark sheets covering it. The furniture was made of a light wood, and scattered across it was one or two figurines. Curious, Allen leapt nimbly up on it, crawling past one or two books on gardening, his eyes fixated on the items, wondering what Kanda would find interesting enough to spend money on.

One of the objects was a crystal figurine, a singular lotus carved into the stone, intricate and gorgeous, sparkling even in the absence of light. Curiously, Allen nudged it with his nose, careful not to knock it over lest Kanda come in.

Still curious, he focused his attention on the next object, a framed photograph of two figures, one obviously being Kanda but the second Allen couldn't tell from his angle. Creeping as quietly as he could, Allen tilted his head to get a better look, now noticing that it was of a younger Kanda, taken about ten years ago.

"How'd you get in here?"

Had Allen focused on anything other than the proximity of the voice, he would have noticed that Kanda sounded merely curious, not livid as he originally assumed. However, his body reacted regardless, sending him flying about a foot in the air and landing on the carpet with a surprised yowl.

"Now I see why people buy cats," Allen heard Kanda chuckle, "damn you things are funny."

His cat hissed in response, Allen's white fur standing on end while his back arched.

"And just what are y_ou_ gonna do?" Kanda chided, his head lowering to the animal, "you owe me-_OW_!"

Allen was rather impressed with the claws he had, Kanda leaning back with his hand over his nose. Eyes blazing, the dark cobalt orbs looked towards the animal that nearly gave him an improvised rhinoplasty.

"Damn you you stupid cat!" the elder screamed, "that's it! I'm dumping you back on the streets!"

Crying in surprise, the cat leapt through the elder's legs as the hand reached for him. Allen was quick as he darted out the door, the elder chasing him almost as quickly.

For someone who had been in Kanda's apartment, Allen was impressed with how quickly he could manoeuvre around the living room before moving on to the kitchen, his body leaping into the slightly open drawer of pots and pans. A decision he immediately regretted when Kanda kicked the door shut.

"And _stay _in there!" Kanda snapped at the animal, his body leaning against the kitchen drawers, a victorious smirk on his lips. "Stupid cat, he's as dumb as moyashi-"

"Mrow!"

Surprised, Kanda looked down at the drawer above the one he had slammed shut, now coupled with a white head poking up out of it, the cat seemingly smirking at him, if cats could do that.

"You sneaky son of a bitch-"

With a triumphant yowl, the cat leapt from the drawer to cling to the other's clothes, Kanda yelling in surprise and stumbling away as the animal climbed around him.

"GET-GET-OFF STUPID-GAH!"

Slamming his back into the stove, Kanda found himself slipping to the tiled floor, a groan of pain escaping his lips as his backside crashed into the floor.

"FINE!"

Allen was atop Kanda's head when the word was uttered, his lungs expanding wildly as he clung to the dark strands, the other beneath him panting just as hard.

"Alright," Kanda started softly, his eyes turning upward to the animal on his head, "fine, you win."

Two words the kitten never expected to fall from Kanda's lips stunned him, enough so that a hand slid under his white body and lifted him up off the black hair and brought him to eye level, Kanda sucking in a deep breath as his finger ran over the top of Allen's head.

"Fine," the elder repeated, "I'll let you stay over for the weekend, if you _promise _to be good."

Allen meowed softly in response, his paw touching the other's hand, as if to say you too.

"I'm not good with pets… or with anyone," Kanda admitted, Allen surprised he didn't faint from the revelation Kanda gave him, "you're gonna have to suffer through it though."

White ears flicked at the words, Allen's eyes never breaking contact form the elder, watching until Kanda's lips pulled into an actual smile.

"And I'll admit it," the elder murmured, "you are really cute."

The kitten purred as the middle finger rubbed the middle of his head, his ears flattening and his chest rumbling while he purred. For all Kanda's faults, Allen wouldn't deny that the elder had a good side or two.

"But you're going back to the pound on Monday," Kanda muttered, "and that's final and wow I am officially as insane as Moyashi and the rabbit combined, here I am talking to a cat…"

Allen was lowered to the floor as the elder sighed, clearly perturbed by his revelation.

"Guess I might as well face it," the elder murmured, his fingers reaching to touch the twitching nose, "I hang out around those two too damn much."

It was then he noticed the few strands Allen pulled from his ponytail, his eyebrow raising as he looked down towards the animal who now sat in front of him, it's long tail flicking calmly.

"I better get dinner started," Kanda told the animal as he pulled his hair tie from his head, the long locks falling around his back and shoulders, "any suggestions?"

Another meow was his only response, the animal watching as the elder rose from the ground, his hands dusting his pants from where he slipped and fell.

"If that's all you ever say, you and I might just get along," the elder muttered, his legs moving to his computer. "Let's see what you can and can't eat."

Allen's head tilted at the sight of the young man on the computer, looking up things to keep his pet cat healthy. The cat looked towards the bedroom, wondering just how, in a few moments, they had gone from teasing, to chasing, to yelling, and finally to a resolution. It was almost like he was back to normal, save for how fast they transitioned. He purred quietly, his body moving towards the bare feet of the elder, his body slinking around the feet. As difficult and confusing as it as this situation was, if Kanda was going to treat him with the kindness he had shown so far, perhaps being stuck in the body for the weekend wouldn't be such a bad thing.

In fact, as the hands lowered to scoop him from the ground and pull him to the strong lap and rub his back, it could be one of the best weekends he spent with Kanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... so? what did you guys think? Reviews please ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I just got done with summer school and I think I passed them (yay) so I will try to update as soon as I can, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bliss.<p>

Allen was, despite his unusual predicament, in pure bliss. He was curled into a tiny ball, tail around his body and atop a warm blanket. Sizzles and pops reached his ears while the smell of cooking shrimp made his mouth salivate.

Somehow, someway, he had managed to get _the _Kanda Yuu, the most stoic and easily angered man on the planet earth, to keep him in comfort and warmth, if just for a weekend. His paws stretched over the dark blue material, his claws extending outward, much to his surprise. Allen was still shocked at a majority of things his body did, though he only had had his body for a few days at most, so he supposed it was to be expected.

As far as he had figured out, whatever that woman had done to him was with him from sun up to sundown, though as to just how she did it was still a mystery far beyond him. He suspected, however, that it had something to so with voodoo, remembering the tattoo of what she told him was voodoo God, or something to that effect, he couldn't really remembered, and he assumed that she was lying as she always did.

Allen looked wearily down at the ground, the height making him slightly leery of the jump he was forced to make. Swallowing thickly, the animal felt his shoulder shuffle and his butt wiggle as he leapt to the ground, his ability to jump and land heightened since his change, his perception and sight too. His light feet trotted around the soft carpet, tail held high and ears perked as he moved happily towards Kanda.

"Mrow!"

Kanda turned back to look down at his tiny feline, the sleek white fur brushing against his calf, the silver eyes looking up hopefully at the young man that picked him up.

"Just a minute," Kanda muttered, "let me finish this."

Meowing once more, Allen paced out of his way, knowing what would happen should he fall underfoot. Kanda, for all his skills, could potentially trip and fall if he caught the lithe body beneath him.

It was almost odd to see Kanda in everyday life, acting calm and composed as he want around his daily routines, cooking, doing minor chores, and organizing a few things for his work. As far as Allen knew, Kanda worked in a kitchen, which had prompt his nickname "Mr. Kitchen Knife" by their something of a friend Tyki. It still made the knife skills Kanda displayed however impressive, especially with the delicacy Kanda wielded with them.

"I don't have the right food for you," the elder murmured, the bowl filled with rice and shrimp, bringing Kanda back from his thoughts, "but I looked it up, this should be fine."

Allen mewed in confusion, his body backing away as the dish touched the floor, his stomach rumbling at the sight of the shrimp and rice while some sauce was added to Kanda's portion.

"Tuck in," Kanda nodded as he finished up with his own bowl, his body moving over to the couch as he chewed his own dinner, his eyes glancing to the cat as it licked its lips before it gobbled down its dinner, the animal standing on its back paws as the front remained on the dish.

After days of eating nothing, the perfectly cooked shrimp and rice was utterly divine, and he couldn't eat it fast enough, ignoring the rice getting stuck in his fur and the flecks he left on the kitchen tiles, not that Kanda seemed to mind terribly.

Kanda's own dinner was eaten with dedication, savouring the taste of his own dinner, his attention turned to the T.V. until he felt something climb up on his stomach. Turning his head, Kanda met the bright silver eyes of the animal whose tail was as perked up as his ears.

"Geez, you eat as fast as moyashi," Kanda commented, his cobalt eyes glancing towards the empty bowl while Allen's silver orbs were fixated on the piece of shrimp in the elder's chopstick, "and about as hungry," Allen heard him press on once he saw what had caught his kitten's attention.

The pink tongue flicked out to brush over his nose, the animal clearly hungering for more, the self-satisfied smirk on Kanda's lips told Allen the elder knew.

"Alright," the elder murmured, his body pulled up to a sitting position, the animal moving aside to adjust for Kanda, "come and get it."

Allen meowed as the piece of shrimp was dangled over his head, his body sitting back as his tail flicked back and forth in deliberation. Instinctively, the kitten jumped into the air to grab his treat, Kanda's reflexes impressively faster than his as the shrimp was pulled away from him.

The creature scowled as he looked up to the grinning elder, the shrimp dangled back in front of the animal, a taunting look in Kanda's eyes.

"Come on," Kanda grinned, "try again."

Even in his human form, Allen was no fool, especially when it involves mind games, especially with Kanda Yuu.

"Come on," the young man goaded, "come on."

Once more the animal sat back on his haunches, his body wiggling as he prepared to leap to grab the tender morsel, Kanda just as ready as he.

Again the animal leapt, his paws moving to grab the bowl left unguarded in Kanda's lap. Shocked, the elder accidentally let the shrimp he was teasing the animal with before he reached to stop the kitten, his hand pulling the animal off his own food, but not before Allen had gotten a full shrimp.

"You sneaky little bastard!" Kanda snapped, his hand dropping the animal back to his lap, the creature chewing his stolen morsel before swallowing thickly with what Kanda could only assume was a smirk on his face. "Little shit," the elder hissed, his eyes looking to his bowl, his cobalt orbs flicking up to see the tail flick to the air as the animal dug into the folds of the couch to pull the piece of shrimp Kanda dropped on accident, "_clever_, little shit…"

The animal purred in glee, his face looking up towards the man he had just outsmarted, his tail flicking back and forth in delight.

"Guess I gotta be careful with you," Kanda murmured, the fingers on one hand rubbing the back of the ears while the other held the bowl aloft and away from the hungry animal.

Allen was impressed with how quickly Kanda learned to take care of his food around him, though he did give in and treat the animal to a few bite when pressed with the big silver eyes Allen mooched with.

Kanda's routine was surprisingly mundane, his evening consisting of a marathon of rather old classics, though the elder seemed rather disinterested and bored with it, his hands unconsciously rubbing the kitten on the top of his head, Allen finding himself purring in contentment in time with the circles Kanda stroked.

It was late when the elder final shut the television off, the absence of sound making Allen look up to his elder.

"Time for bed," Kanda grumbled, his hands removing the animal from his lap to place it on the couch. "Since you're staring here, you can have the couch, but only for the few nights you're here."

Allen watched as the elder pulled his muscular body from the couch, his feet taking him towards his bedroom door, the wood closing with a soft click. The animal sat in the darkness, alone save for the blanket that was on the couch next to him. A pit of loneliness sank in Allen's stomach; after night on the streets crying for comfort, it made him feel even worst to have someone so close to him and yet so far.

Determined, the animal hopped down from the couch once more, this time with a different destination in mind. His paws trotted towards the door, his nails gently scrapping at the door with a soft meow, his body sitting back before he heard a soft groaning emanate from within the room.

Allen had never, in his life, seen Kanda in sleepwear. Though, as he looked up at the elder, the younger would hate to admit that he didn't mind it entirely. Kanda wore nothing more than a pair of sleep bottoms and exposing his bare chest, a rather large Ohm tattoo emblazoned over his left pectoral that seemingly wrapped around his upper torso and back.

"Mew…" Allen called quietly up to him, his ears flattened against his skull as he tried to make himself look as cute as possible.

"You have a bed," Kanda grumbled, "it's the couch, now get back there."

Sitting back, looking up at Kanda, Allen simply stared at him, his tail swishing back and forth with slowness.

The elder groaned once more as the animal slithered between his legs and slunk into the room, his tail held high and proud.

"I guess I should know not to try and screw around with someone or some_thing _as stubborn as I am," the elder grumbled as he watched his new pet cling to his bed sheets, the animal swinging with the fabric, his attempt to climb up to the mattress foiled when he could not make a grip.

"Best of luck to you," Kanda grinned as he moved to slip into his bed, the animal swinging helplessly with the sheets, realizing how stupid the idea was, especially with the fact that he hadn't yet fully understood his abilities as a cat.

Slowly, Allen dared to unstick one claw from the cotton before he slowly reached up to grip the fabric above him, his back paw having more difficulty getting unhooked from the material.

"Geez you are an annoying little shit."

Allen brought the bed sheet with him as something gripped his belly and pulled him towards the elder, the animal turned towards him.

"I guess it's only two nights," Kanda murmured as he unhooked the fabric from the animals claws, "but no noise and don't move, got it?"

"Mrow."

The kitten looked towards the finger pointed to him, his nose daring to touch the tip, his ears flicking up in a bout of hope.

If Kanda as to return him to the streets, the younger at least wanted to make the days and night count; the elder was acting kindly, something that Allen knew he'd never get to see again.

Kanda felt a grin pull at the corner of his lips as the kitten pulled his body up on the mattress, his feet picking his way over the blankets towards the elder, his tail and ears held high. Glancing down to the cat, the long fingers reached over to stroke the soft fur of the animal, the creature conceding to roll over, his belly expose for further scratching.

"You are a strange little thing aren't you," Kanda whispered quietly, the voice almost considered endearing had Allen been thinking straight, as it was, he was too invested in the belly rubs to care too much about the words.

"Nyaa…"

Kanda sighed softly and he shuffled to lie down next to the animal, his fingers continually running over the soft belly, the animal closing its eyes in bliss and his head tilted back as he lay snuggled next to the elder, his thoughts drifting off to sleep, unable to hear the next few words from Kanda's mouth, not that he cared greatly.

"Monday's going to be hard," the elder whispered quietly, "guess you're starting to grow on me, just like that damn moyashi."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the length, but I hope it was worth it! Reviews please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahem... Once again I am so sorry about the slow updates, I was in the U.K for a week with no internet access. But I'm back now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A high tail trotted through the carpeted apartment complex as Allen meandered towards where his breakfast was being served. His first night with Kanda was surprisingly relaxing, him sleeping even after Kanda had woken up at six in the morning, the elder's new pet simply curling back into a ball and sleeping for another two or so hours, the animal finally rising at the sound of a shower running.<p>

The morning, when he was finally up, was less pleasant. After stretching, Allen forgot about the retractable claws until they hooked the bedspread. Panicking slightly, the animal tried to shake it off only to have the sheets surround him and the white ball tumbled to the floor with a disgruntled meow.

His attitude changed, however, with the promise of breakfast after being disentangled, his body trailing after the elder, hungry for more food.

"Mrow!"

"Yeah yeah," Kanda muttered, his eyes looking down to the animal slinking around his legs purring contently. "You're food's coming, give me a minute."

Stepping back from the elder, Allen watched as more fish for him was dumped into a bowl for him and placed at his feet, Kanda's own breakfast, a fried egg on toast carried to his computer, the animal devouring his food as quickly as he could.

"You know," the elder murmured, "if you keep this up, I'm gonna have to call you moyashi."

Saying nothing, the kitten continued to scarf his breakfast, his stomach revelling in the nourishment after so many days of having nothing.

Clicks and beeps reached the flicking ears as the computer booted up from its own sleep, Kanda munching on his eggs and toast as his fingers ran over the keys, cobalt eyes scanning the webpages and titles he was searching, answering what e-mails he needed too.

"Mrow!"

Grinning, the young man looked down at the pet at his feet, the animal slinking around his feet with the tail waving in peace.

"You're living up to your name more and more," Kanda told him as his arms scooped up the tiny kitten, the animal dumped into his lap while he continued to type away.

Silver eyes looked towards the screen, his eyes widening at the sight of pictures of cats and kittens.

"Looking for your picture," the elder murmured, his fingers running over the tiny skull, "some little kid has to be missing you, somewhere."

Meowing in response, Allen felt yet another pang of guilt ran through him at the mention. His friends were most likely worried sick about him and here he was, in his current situation, relaxing in Kanda's lap, getting petted and enjoying his treatment.

His head shook; he had spent too much time moaning and wallowing in his sorrow to think rationally about his predicament, to figure out a solution. Mercury eyes looked towards Kanda, the elder's fingers unconsciously moving in circles around his soft fur; he was seeing a new side to the usually angry and stoic young man, something that made him feel even worse.

"Guess I'm lucky I don't work weekends," Kanda murmured as he closed the laptop's lid, his body lounging back in the computer chair, "you might destroy my apartment."

A grumbling brought his attention back to the animal, his face disgruntled at the idea.

"I'm just saying," the young man shrugged, standing with his plate in his hand, the creature jumping to the floor.

Allen watched as Kanda slipped everything he had in the dishwasher, Allen's plates along with it.

"Mrow!"

"What do you want?" Kanda asked, "I have a life too you know, can't give you all my attention."

Calling out again, Allen followed the elder back towards his room, curious as to what would occupy the mysterious young man's day.

"Thought cats were supposed to be independent and stoic," the elder muttered, his hands retrieving his phone and dialling a number Allen couldn't see before waiting patiently for the other to respond. "Che," Kanda muttered when he received to answer, "bastard never picks up anyway."

Ignoring his nagging confusion, Allen watched as the bed was straightened and tidied, his clothes thrown into the hamper, his room impeccably neatened, not that it surprised the kitten greatly. Silver eyes found it boring, the mundane tasks preformed tiring on him, the animal moving towards the hall, figuring to resume his search of the small apartment.

The bathroom was en-suit, though it had a door in the hall, most likely for the guests he never had. Two other doors were left partially open, one being a guest bedroom, seemingly unused, again, not that it shocked Allen. The other room was slightly stranger, looking more like a storage space rather than an actual room. Tubs and containers stacked neatly along the walls holding whatever Kanda thought important.

Silver eyes peeked into the clear sides, nothing but tissues blocking his view of the pieces. Twitching his whiskers, Allen sniffed at the containers, wondering what Kanda felt nostalgia over. Kanda was often of the mindset that if it didn't work and held him back, he wasn't interested in it.

"Moyashi?"

It was odd to hear the Japanese man call his almost detestable nickname with a softer tone and, if Allen could convince himself, concern.

"Nyaa!"

Kanda turned to look at the little animal that trotted out to him, the animal moving towards him calmly.

"There you are," the elder murmured, "what were you doing in that room?"

Unable to respond, Allen moved around him to the living room, the glowing red light catching his eye.

At his size, he would most likely still be able to use a computer. Though the password would be hard to get around, if he did, there was a glimmer of hope that he could figure out what was going on with him. His ears perked up; there was a glimmer of hope, he could make some progress towards his cure, if there was one at all.

He swallowed thickly. A thought like that was something he wasn't going to entertain, his fear that this may be his life would take over him, make him unable to perform any task.

"Since when do you stop moving," Kanda muttered as he scooped up the animal and tool Allen to the couch, the white creature in his lap while a book was in the other hand.

The young man glanced to his somewhat pet; he was a strange cat, often hanging around him and seemingly wanting attention. Most cats seem to find the warmest spot and live there until they felt hungry enough to move and demand food. This one was content enough to hang around him, his presence soothing and calming Kanda, much like the moyashi he was named after.

"Don't be doing anything stupid," the elder muttered, his eyes looking towards the forming clouds, "I want a nice relaxing day… for once-"

Fate or God or whichever existed was incredibly cruel to Kanda as a knock erupted from the apartment door, the young man groaning as he forced himself up off the couch to look through the peephole into the hall.

"Yuu! Open up!"

"Why do I open my damn mouth about these things," the young man groaned turning from the door. At first, Allen assumed that Kanda was going to ignore Lavi, just find a place to hide until the other left. Surprisingly, when Kanda entered the bedroom, only Allen remained in the room when the door shut, Kanda making his way back down the hall.

Confused, Allen turned to the door, his claw reaching out to scratch at the wood, a quiet 'mew' escaping his lips as he listened at the door.

"The Hell do you want!?" Kanda snapped at his guests, his hands crossed over his chest as both Lavi and Tyki stood in the doorway.

"What, I can't come over and talk with my friend?" the redhead grinned as he pushed past Kanda and into the living room, Tyki moving smoothly in behind his lover.

"No," the Japanese told him bluntly, his finger pointing to the outer hall, "now get out."

"Aw Yuu," Lavi pouted, "c'mon-"

"No, out!" Kanda repeated.

"But-"

"Rabbit-"

"Now now," Tyki interrupted, his hands held up, "let's not be mean; we just came down to see you, no reason to be angry."

"_Every _reason to be angry," the younger growled, "leave."

"Yuu-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BY THAT NAME?!" Kanda roared, startling even the little kitten in the other room.

"Yeah yeah, _Kanda_," Lavi tried anew, "look, I get you've been testy since Allen went missing-"

"_Why _would I be upset about that annoying little shit?!" the Japanese man snapped, Allen bristling at the comment, "I'm _glad _he's gone, much more relaxing without him here."

"C'mon Kanda, have a heart," the redhead pressed, "we're all worried sick about him! You could at least _pretend _to care!"

"Why bother?" Kanda muttered, "not worth my time."

Allen growled at the remarks made, knowing full well the elder would be saying those things if he knew he was actually there.

"So, _aside _from wasting my time, just what _are _you doing here?" the young man pressed on.

"Well… have _you _heard from Allen at all?" Lavi asked almost timidly.

"Why would I talk with that moyashi?" the Japanese pointed out, "why would _he _talk to _me_?"

"Because you two have finally acknowledged your repressed feelings for one another and are in the beginnings of a tumultuous and saucy relationship?"

Tyki assumed that the smile Lavi had on his face was meant to be innocent and charming; however, if Kanda's face was the judge, it was anything but.

"Or not," Lavi shrugged, "either way, was that a yes or no to talking to Allen?"

"That would be a no you idiot," Kanda growled, "now," his hand opened the door once more, "get out."

"Well can I at _least _use your bathroom?" the redhead bartered, "please?"

Allen heard a deep sigh expel from Kanda's lungs, the elder rubbing his temples as he shut the door for the second time.

"Make it fast," the other told him, Lavi thanking him before moving towards his destination, leaving Kanda and Tyki alone in the room.

"That was a little hash," Tyki murmured, turning to look at Kanda.

"Tough," the Japanese shrugged, "it's the truth."

"Mmm," the elder nodded, his lips pressed in a thin line, a thought forming before a crease appeared on his brow. "Kanda… are you shedding?"

Surprised, the young man looked down at his pants, the sight of white flecks of fur all over them making him shocked that he hadn't noticed it before.

"Just… got a new blanket," he lied, "that's what's shed-"

"OOOOOH!"

Kanda groaned as Lavi came running around the corner, the Japanese's new pet held tightly in his arms.

"Yuu!" Lavi announced, "why didn't you _tell _me you got a kitty!"

"Because I _didn't_!" Kanda snapped, "he's not mine. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked, his finger tickling the top of Allen's head.

"I mean he's going to the shelter on Monday, he's not staying," cobalt eyes looked towards the animal purring contently in Lavi's arms, "traitor."

"Sooo… can I have him?" the redhead asked, his hands lifting the cat to eye level, "eh? You wanna come home with me? Yeah? Yeah you do, yeah you do! Yeah, you wanna leave the big bad mean Kanda and come home with me?"

"So," Tyki started with a smirk, "I take it his name's blanket?"

Kanda glowered at the elder before he turned to the redhead pursing his lips at the animal, the pale nose rubbing the twitching pink ones.

"Lavi, put him down," Kanda told him, "and stop doing that! That's disgusting!"

"Besides, we can't take him with us," the Portuguese man cut in.

"Why not!?" Lavi pouted, "we've got space and I can take care of him and I can _afford _to and the landlord has no issue-"

"But I don't wanna share you," Tyki pointed out, "he'll take away your attention."

"But he's cute!" the redhead whimpered, his hand running over the soft ears, "please?"

"No," this time it was Kanda that interrupted him, "he's probably got an owner somewhere who's probably worried sick about him."

"Well-wait… how do you know it's a he?" Lavi asked.

"Turn him over," Kanda grumbled, the other looking down at the tiny kitten.

"Ah," the redhead nodded, "right… think he needs to be neutered-OW!"

The cat landed with a soft thump on the ground, his head and tail held high as he trotted smartly away from the young man who was rubbing the claw marks on the back of his hand.

"That hurt," Lavi pouted, "why'd he do that?"

"Put your balls on the chopping block, see how you feel," Kanda muttered as the animal trotted towards him.

"Rather not," Tyki told him, "I happen to _like _his balls."

"God now I know what moyashi feels like," the young Japanese man groaned, his fingers rubbing his eyes while the cat sat next to him.

"Well, can't leave now," Lavi pointed out, his legs lowering have him kneel on the floor, his fingers tapping the carpet, his lips pursing for the kitten, "come here! Come here kitty kitty kitty!"

"And just why not?" Kanda pressed, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Cause it's raining!" the redhead pointed towards the window where drops began pattering at the pane, "so… I guess that means I _finally _get to have your cooking!"

"What gave you _that _idea?" the elder questioned, "it's only ten in the morning!"

"Oh come on!" Lavi protested as he tried to get the animal who was cleaning his paw sitting contently by Kanda's feet, "Allen got a cake from you!"

At this the animal looked towards the elder, his ears pricking up at the words.

"You did?" Tyki vocalized his thoughts, his teasing smirk making Kanda bristle at the question.

"Yep!" Lavi interrupted, "remember that white cake with the strawberries? Kanda made that!"

"It was for a grade, I didn't want it to go to waste," Kanda snapped, "besides, you were supposed to keep your mouth _shut _about that!"

"Yeah well," the redhead shrugged, "Allen isn't here so don't flip; he won't know how many hours it took you to get the icing patterns _just _right."

"Unless you've lied to him already," the other grumbled.

"I won't if you feed me," Lavi grinned suggestively, Kanda sighing in frustration.

"Fine," the other snapped, "I'll make lunch; but keep your mouth shut about this, got it?"

"I make no promises," Tyki smirked while the young man moved towards the kitchen only to stop and glare at the other who was bending down to the white kitten, the long fingers gently rubbing the top of his head, Allen's silver eyes looking to the Japanese's back, wondering if this side of Kanda was much more common then he realized.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Reivews please!<strong>

**Also, on less happy news, I don't think I'll be doing Yullen Week this year. It's not because I don't want to, it's because the themes are a repeat of last year's so... what am I supposed to do? You've already read my interpretation of them so I don't think it's fair to you guys.**

**Sorry for those that were looking forward to it, I'll see if I can give you guys something else in that time.**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the lack of updates, but being a fourth year is insane sometimes, so I'm really really sorry. More are coming, I promise!**

* * *

><p>Allen thought it was interesting, observing Kanda's "tolerance" of Lavi and Tyki. While the elder made snide comments and repeatedly yelled at the others, he was, for Kanda, a rather gracious and generous host, making sure they had enough to eat, took their plates when they were finished, and clean up after them. This was either something Lavi and he and done for a long time so the other was not fazed by it or the redhead was too distracted by, as he put it, the ittty bitty white kitty, to notice.<p>

"You know," Tyki started, sounding bored as he watched his lover croon and call to the kitten that decided to stubbornly sit on the opposite side of the room, well away from Lavi's beckoning hand, "if this keeps up, I might have to drag you out here."

"Can we take the cat with us!?" Lavi asked excitedly, his sparkling green eyes tarnished at the blunt no's he received.

"I already told you, I'm taking him back to the pound first thing Monday," Kanda stated, Lavi turning to him in a pout.

"But if he's going to the pound, why can't I have him?" the redhead protested.

"We've been over this! It's because he probably belongs to some kid down there," the young Japanese man pointed out, "he was well-fed when I found him so the kid's probably worried sick right now."

"Besides, I don't like being jealous of a cat," Tyki brushed off casually, "makes me look petty."

"As opposed to…?" Kanda muttered sarcastically, a gold-eyed glare shot his way as he turned back to the bowl he was drying.

"Well… how about this!" Lavi proposed, "if he comes to me, I get to keep him, if he goes to you, you do! Okay?"

"Huh?" the young man growled as he turned around, "what sort of shit are you spouting now!?"

"Sounds good? Okay, go!" the red head jovially announced, his attention turning to Allen, "come here! Come here you little itty bitty kitty~"

Allen was just as disturbed as Kanda at the pursing lips Lavi shot his way, the clapping hands outstretched and waiting for him. Ears back in his head, the animal attempted to move away when an even better thought struck him.

Inwardly grinning and silver eyes mischievous, the white tail wiggled as the kitten ran towards Lavi, half-guilty at bright smile that adorned his friend's face, the arms welcoming to the seemingly excited cat.

"There's a good kitty!" Lavi rewarded happily, "good kitty knows who's the better pers-ON!?"

Kanda couldn't help the smirk that fell on his face at the sight on the cat jumping onto the bright red locks before bounding over the other's back and landing softly on the ground, his feet pattering towards the young man that was placing his dishes away, the slinky body swirling around Kanda's feet, mewling quite happily.

"I guess I have to admit you're right," Kanda grinned, his body bending down to grip the soft body, "he really _does_ know who the better of the two of us are."

"That was _mean_," the young man pouted, his hand rubbing the back of his hair as he pouted to the cat, "eh? Mean, _bad _kitty!"

"Che," the other muttered, the animal to his shoulder as his finger unconsciously ran over the top of its head.

"Perhaps it's for the better, bunny," Tyki crooned, his hands patting the spot that Allen had used as a ramp, "Mr. Kitchen Knife seems quite attached to it… the hypocrite."

"Excuse me?" the other shot back, his eyes glowering.

"I mean you're going on and on about how Lavi shouldn't get attached to the cat cause it's gotta go back on Monday and yet here you are getting attached to it."

"I am not-"

"He's right," Lavi piped up, "you're about attached to him as you are to Allen."

"I am _not_!" Kanda snapped, "why would I _like _that stupid damned Moyashi!?"

"Because you hang around him though you claim that," Tyki started.

"You put more effort when you're around him," his boyfriend continued.

"You constantly talk about him when he's not around," the Portuguese man added.

"Only to complain-"

"When he _is _around he's pretty much got your undivided attention," Lavi interrupted, his fingers extended to count their suggestions.

"And in the last week or so you've been more worried about him than we are," Tyki emphasised with a satisfied smirk, watching as Kanda practically fumed, the cat in his arms looking from the couple up to Kanda.

"If you're done," the young man whispered through clenched teeth, "you can leave now."

"Aww… come on Yuu!" Lavi protested, his lower lip returning to its pout, "where's your sense of humour?"

"Probably mutilated and left for dead," the taller commented, his arms around Lavi's shoulders as he pulled the redhead away, "come now pet, we best be on our way; we've made him angry enough…"

"Aww," the readhead repeated, "fine; thanks for having us Yuu!"

"Enough with that name!" Kanda snapped, Allen flinching in the arms, causing the cobalt eyes to look downward at him, almost apologetic.

"Yeah Yeah," Lavi brushed off, his body bending down to the kitten's eye level, "and bye-bye to you too kitty! Bye-bye! Bye-bye!"

"Come on now," Tyki tried anew, "let's get going so that I might have your attention again."

"Fine," the redhead sighed, "hey! Can _we _get a kitten? Like a little tabby or something!?"

"No." The Portuguese man stated bluntly, his hands on the other's back, pushing Lavi outside the door.

"But they'd be so cute! And fuzzy and nice and-"

It was Kanda's back that shut the door behind the other two, a deep sigh slipping from his lungs before he lifted the kitten to his eye level.

"Sorry bout that," he murmured softly, "they're always too much to handle, even for me."

Mewing softly, Allen lifted his paw upward to touch the hand that was around his belly, his head tilting slightly. He understood, probably better than anyone, that Lavi could be a lot, especially with Tyki. Kanda's temper was, surprisingly, almost entirely intact around them. Allen had seen when Kanda had gone over the edge, happening a lot as a child, resulting in them exchanging blows and sporting bruises.

So was it only him?

Was it only him that Kanda hated, was it only him that inspired anger in the elder? Why?

Steps jerked him out of his thoughts, his body held gently as the elder moved towards his room, much to Allen's confusion.

"Last time I left you alone you nearly toppled my stuff," Kanda muttered almost angrily, his fingers pulling out a small tool kit, the silver eyes confused at the sight of the trellis and gloves, "so you're coming with me, and do _not _cause me any problems."

"Nyaa?"

Confused, the cat felt his body slip into a portion of the kit that had the tools specifically moved aside for him. Towel on his head to keep him hidden, Allen felt the body move towards the front door, his ears flicking out as he dared to peek to the world.

He saw the hall change into the inside of an elevator, Kanda leaning against the wall, giving him ample time to notice the white nose looking out around him.

"Keep quiet," Kanda whispered, finger to his lips, "almost there."

Nodding as best he could, Allen felt the elevator rumble to a stop and the doors slid open, Kanda alighting only to find another set of stairs, confusing the kitten until the door at the top stairs opened and fresh air wafted over him and his fur.

His muscles felt restless at the scents surrounding him, his body doing its best to pace around in his confined space; he wanted to move, wanted to get out and run. Allen was thankful that Kanda seemed to sense this.

"Here," the young man murmured, gripping his sort of pet underneath the stomach, the animal now underneath his arm, Allen viewing a little piece of paradise.

Atop of Kanda's apartment was a garden, sectioned off for each of the different tenants. Silver eyes looked around, seeing bright purple and pink flowers in some planters, white and green in others. Kanda's was much more practical, filled with calming and savoury scents that made his mouth water. Leaping gladly to the ground, Allen moved to sniff the first leaf, his tongue unintentionally flicking over his lips at the smell of mint, tail flicking back and forward.

"Didn't I _just _feed you?" a voice asked almost gently as the leaf in front of Allen's face lowered towards him, his body backing up only to look towards Kanda before back to the leaf, the green object happily chewed on with the best smile he could give in his body while he chewed. "Tasty?" Kanda teased, the animal nodding happily in response.

"Nyaa!" Allen announced, his paws pulling him up into the dark earth, his slinky white body slipping through the bushes of herbs, his nose lifting to sniff and smell everything he could.

His senses had been since heightened in his feline form, even the scents from across the rooms were much greater than he had ever experienced. The herbs surrounding him were almost dizzying in their intensities; dizzying, but not unwelcome.

He was careful as he picked his way around the plants, aware of the disturbance he might cause to them. Tongue flicking out, Allen dared to test a few leaves here and there, rather impressed with their flavour. The cat barely knew enough about herbs to tell what was what, only being able to distinguish Basil and Chives by their appearance and a handful more by their taste.

"Good thing I'm washing them," Kanda commented as an arm reached passed Allen to pluck at the leaves, "you licking them wouldn't be of much use to me."

"Mrow…" Allen replied, enjoying the feeling of not being hated, enjoying Kanda's kindness.

Enjoying Kanda's company.

"Don't run off on me," the elder warned, his fingertip touching the pink and twitching nose, "you're a smart cat, I know you can understand me well enough."

Ears flicking, Allen silently promise to do as was requested of him, his body turning to look around in the garden once again, slightly disappointed by the lack of flowers.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, Kanda once throwing a bunch of roses in the garbage after having set them on fire. In fairness, the giver had been Lavi and the redhead had been abnormally intoxicated. He found yet another unknown herb, tasting and smelling oddly of lemon.

Cobalt eyes looked up from his weeding to the odd little cat, slightly amused by the animal's curiosity. He wouldn't admit it, never in his life, but he found the creature to be extremely cute, the animal's actions displaying his cheekiness and intelligence, all of which was reflected in the large silver eyes that reminded him of Moyashi.

Black hair shook, trying to remove the thoughts from his mind, hating that he was having them more and more frequently than the already alarming rate. He looked back to his little animal, the sleek back shown to him as the head was tilted up to nibble on some basil, ears back and tail relaxed.

"Save some for me," Kanda teased, his hands reaching over the cat to snip at the leaves, the body lowering as the hand came over top of him.

Curious still, Allen continued his exploration of the small herb garden, the soil soft under his paws while he continued to search for a tasty morsel to nibble on. Unfortunately, Kanda's small garden was just that, small. In no time at all he was at the end of the wooden box, his nose against a large pot.

Looking up, the kitten did his best to reach up to the rim, wondering what so special that it needed to be kept separate from all the other plants. With great difficulty, the animal's paws clung to the rim of the bowl, his slim form lifted up to peek over the edge, surprised at the sight of bulbs of pink flowers standing proud on long stems, reaching up to the sky, ready to bloom.

Back feet kicking comically, small grunts escaped the cat's mouth as his body lifted to the rim of the bowl, his victory secured as he wound up looking into the bowl of water the stems stuck out of, the momentum enough to push his form over the lip.

And right into the water.

With a surprised yowl the sleek form toppled into the muddy water, his white fur staining with the water's colour. His body tumbled into the filth, up and down lost in the mix and, though his mouth remained firmly closed, his surprise had forced him to swallow the vile taste.

Feet kicking, the animals tried to look around in the unknown world, the hand around his middle thwarting any escape attempt.

"You're a lot of trouble you know that?"

Coughing and spluttering, Allen looked up to a sighing Kanda, the cobalt eyes looking down at him with an odd calmness.

"How'd you continue to do this to yourself?" Kanda asked quietly, the animal feeling a sleeve run over the top of his head and dripping body, the green leeching onto Kanda's jacket, "you're as bad as the real moyashi."

Allen shivered as he was brought to Kanda's chest, his body rubbed down with the elder's jacket as best Kanda could before he was held between it and the strong chest, his eyes glancing over to the pool of water that had so graciously given him his bath.

"Don't do that again," the elder told him firmly, yet not cruelly, "they're special to me, I don't want you damaging them."

Though his nod came as another shiver, the silver eyes looked towards the flowers once more, Kanda reaching to them, a sadness lurking in his cobalt orbs as he stood, the animal tucked under his arm and his tools in his hands.

"Guess you'll need another bath," Kanda murmured, wondering just how much more trouble this animal was going to cause him in the next day or two of his visit.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Reviews please?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for your patience ^^ I swear you guys are the best people in the whole frickn' world thank you sooo much**

* * *

><p>White fur flicked and shook as the animal tried to rid itself of the remaining water that Kanda had used in an attempt to turn the green fur white again.<p>

"Now _stay _clean," Kanda ordered as he stepped from the bathroom behind the cat, the animal turning its silver eyes up to him, "this is the second bath I've had to give you in a weekend; most _dogs _don't get this messy."

Mewling in response, Allen trotted after the elder, watching as Kanda moved towards his bedroom.

"Mrow!"

Glancing behind him, the elder sighed, his body bending over the kitten.

"And most dogs aren't this sociable either," Kanda commented as he lifted the animal into the air, the feet and tail stretched out as he was brought to the strong chest.

Allen hummed softly as he snuggled into the elder's chest, his head angling to look around at the surroundings, the hall leading back to the living room which Allen assumed was Kanda's favorite room given the amount of time he spent in it.

"Alright, go play," the elder informed him, the animal landing on the floor with grace, "just keep out of trouble."

Confused, the feline sat back down on his haunches, wondering just what Kanda meant by playing given that he had nothing to occupy the animal's interests. He, on the other hand, was busy digging through his shelves, searching for what he had for dinner.

"Damn, forgot to go grocery shopping," Kanda muttered, his eyes turning to the animal whose head was cocked and ears erect, reminding him why his cupboards were so bare, "guess I'm having Okonomiyaki…"

While the actions of a young man making dinner may have been fascinating to some, the younger found it to be tedious and dull, his body picking itself up to move around the apartment, noting how the door to Kanda's storage room was now firmly shut. Grumbling in annoyance, the animal marched towards the other rooms, interested once he found Kanda's bedroom door not quite as shut as the elder would have liked.

Nudging his way in, Allen quietly moved over to the few items on the top of Kanda's dresser, curiosity edging him on, the sole photograph edging on his interest. Managing to climb up to the top, Allen moved towards the picture, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on the people in them.

Kanda's face was obvious, even at ten years younger with his hair cut much shorter, sitting just passed his chin, and with a smile on his face. Allen titled his head slightly; it was odd seeing a picture of Kanda with a smile, let alone imagining who could've brought out that happiness in the usually angry elder. Interested, silver eyes turned to the boy that Kanda had his arm around, his smile even brighter and happier, the grin extending the scar over the bridge of his nose and almost to his cheeks.

Tail swishing, Allen looked around the photo, trying to see if there were any indicators as to where they were or who took the photo. Disappointed when he found nothing, Allen let his ears droop slightly, guilt overtaking the absence curiosity left. Landing back to the caret, Allen chastised himself for prying into Kanda's private life, a life that didn't include Allen or anyone else. They were acquaintances; nothing more than that.

"You know; it's true what they say that animals look guilty when they've done something wrong."

Jolting up, the ears and tail up as the silver eyes met Kanda's cobalt, the strong arms crossed over the chest and the face turned towards his feline guest.

"But they mostly talked about dogs rather than cats," Kanda continued, "guess you must've gotten the wrong body."

Unaware of just how accurate his statement was, the young man bent over to scoop up the tiny white animal, the creature nestled comfortably in his arms.

"Glad to see you didn't harm anything," Kanda muttered as strode back to the kitchen, the animal's attention now turned to the plate of food that sat steaming on the counter. "Give me a few more minutes to make yours," the elder pressed, again, returning the animal to the floor. While it seemed odd to conceive, Allen was led to the idea that perhaps Kanda enjoyed their physical contact, no matter how brief it was to them.

Rifling through his freezer, Kanda looked for any frozen seafood he had, wondering if he should start looking for actual cat food for the animal, a sinking feeling emerging in his stomach as he reminded himself that the animal wasn't his to own.

At least, not yet.

"Okay… how about chicken instead," the elder asked as he purposefully brushed off the notion that he could actually live with the animal; that the pet he found himself growing attached too could belong to him. "What about that-"

His sentence was cut short by the sight of the silver eyes looking into his, the little mouth around a quarter of his Okonomiyaki, the food hiding the animal's body from the front. Tail still erect, the animal froze at the sight of Kanda, their eyes meeting for a few moments before the silver flickered away as though to look around the room only to meet Kanda's once again for a moment as the animal leapt off the counter and took off at a blinding pace.

Kanda had a feeling that no matter what the animal did he would cease to be impressed by the pace at which the legs could move at, practically gliding over the floor and slipping through his open bedroom door before the elder could move around the kitchen wall. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the young man darted to his bedroom, the lights revealing no animal to be found on the carpeted floor, just one or two crumbs from his stolen morsel.

Leaning down on his knees, Kanda turned his blue eyes to the underside of his bed, his orbs catching sight of the animal whose body was seated on the carpet, his head bent over the piece he stole, his eyes closed as he chewed the morsel.

"Tasty you little thief?" the elder muttered sarcastically, unsurprised by the soft 'mew' he received as an answer before the animal dug into his dinner once again. "You're owners are gonna hate me," Kanda grumbled, "I'm letting you get away with this bad behaviour; you'll be spoilt when you go back to them."

Glancing to the departing elder, Allen continued to munch on his treat as he watched Kanda leave his line of sight before he continued to pull food off the pancake. It was stupid to steal food, he knew that much, but he didn't want to be treated as a feline, not while he knew who he really was. Besides, after Lavi had raved about Kanda's cooking, Allen just wanted to try it for himself, glad that the redhead wasn't exaggerating.

The young man certainly had a way in the kitchen, the dinner surprisingly delicious for something Kanda claimed to just whipping together. Tongue running over his furred lips, Allen swallowed thickly, feeling his smaller stomach fill faster than usual, though it may have something to do with the guilt in it.

It wasn't like he was intentionally deceiving Kanda, he'd never want that; but the fact still remained that while he lived here, while he ate and stole food, he was prolonging the deception that would cause the elder to despise him once it was out.

Gripping the morsel between his teeth, Allen pulled his slinky body out from underneath the bedframe, his tail and ears held aloft as he trotted back out to the living room, surprised at how much one could do in such a confined space.

"So, the triumphant thief returns."

Turning, Allen was slightly surprised by the relaxed position Kanda held his body, his back resting on the armrest of the couch while his legs occupied the rest of his cushions. It was always assumed that the young man was rather proper when it came to his meals, sitting alone at the table while his friends would crowd on the couch, yelling at him to join them; seeing Kanda lounging while he ate was an oddity.

Slowly, Allen moved over to the young man, food still in his mouth and his silver orbs never leaving Kanda's, the elder's dark brows raised in scepticism.

"Oddest thing in the world you are," Kanda muttered, his body lifting from the couch to, surprisingly for Allen, walk around the animal to his kitchen, the silver eyes watching him all the way. "But I guess… I am too."

Staring at the white plate that as held out to him, Allen slowly replaced the food on the dish, watching at it was placed beside Kanda's, the elder gesturing to the quarter.

"You've already gotten a good head start," the elder informed him, "might as well let you have it, provided you don't get sick of course."

Mewing quietly in response, tiny feet hopped onto the wooden table, his head lowering to eat beside Kanda this time, the silence surrounding them peaceful and not something Allen ever would have thought he'd get from Kanda.

Finished earlier than the other, Allen turned up to Kanda, the elder glancing back down at the animal's eyes.

"What?"

Without a sound Allen made a careful leap to the couch before moving to the elder's thighs, his body sitting on the legs as they moved so that Kanda was lounging on the couch, allowing the animal, much to his amusement, to climb up to his chest and curl into a tiny ball.

Kanda glanced down to the animal that had made its home on his chest, his tail wrapped around his body and its silver eyes closed gently. The lips curled unconsciously as he reached to stroke behind the white ears. Arching in response, the cat purred happily, his head lifted towards the hand in an attempt to get closer to the feeling of warmth.

Slowly, the animal moved closer to the elder, his head rubbing against his chin. Looking up to him, Kanda's new cat found a place atop the collarbone, mewing quietly as the hand continued to massage him.

The young man wondered just how such a little animal could have such a profound effect on him, enough to make him smile at the mere sight of it, even an animal that reminded him of the damned Moyashi.

Sighing at the thought, Kanda did his best not to disturb the content cat as he reached into his pockets only to pull out his phone, his fingers scrolling to the number he was often calling.

Allen glanced to the other as the phone touched his ear, Kanda's eyes flickering as he waited for the response while petting his cat, its ears flickering as he heard his message play.

"Hey, Moyashi, this is the fifteenth call I've made," Kanda growled after he sighed, "pick up the damn phone, Lavi won't get off my damn back until you do."

Again he sighed as he flicked off the phone, the button ending the call. With a clatter the device hit the table, his dark hair hitting the armrest of his couch as his breath expelled slowly in a sigh.

"Stupid Moyashi," the elder whispered, his fingers still running over the animal's head, his other hand to his own eyes. "Sorry," he murmured, "I didn't mean you… there's another Moyashi. That one's a lot dumber… and more stubborn," he sighed for the umpteenth time, "causes me nothing but anxiety."

"Mrow…"

"Though," Kanda smirked as his head titled slightly, his finger running along the top of the animal's head, "you're giving that thought a run for the money," his shoulders sagged slightly, "at least you somewhat like me back…"

Ears perked up at the mention, Allen daring to feel his heart thud for a moment in his chest, his throat thickening as he dared to believe what he heard. Perhaps Kanda was just pacifying the animal, not thinking clearly at all.

_But what if he was…_

"Come on," the elder grunted, his body pulling itself off the couch, "I need a work out after dinner and you can't be left alone in my apartment so I'm shutting you in my room, okay?"

Animal tucked under his arm, Kanda moved over to his room, the animal settling on his mattress while he went to change his clothes, unaware of the guilt and confusion that was brewing in Allen's stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... reviews?<strong>


End file.
